The Return of Yami Yugi
by Saevans
Summary: What would of happened if YugiYami lost their duel with Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Return of Yami Yugi   
  
By Saevans  
  
Duel One: Worlds Apart  
  
(This story is linked to the story Lost Souls by Karl Rennie)  
  
"To Be Continued"  
  
The three words that Scott Evans hated the most "Darn it!" He said turning off the TV,  
  
"Now I got to wait a whole week to found out what happens next."  
  
He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to see no one. Wondering where  
  
everyone was he looked on the fridge to find a note. She read it.  
  
"What?!" he said angrily, "they left to go to the beach and didn't take me!" Scott say  
  
throwing the note in the garbage.  
  
"You always did have a temper didn't you," a voice from behind Scott said. He spun  
  
around to see who it was, but no one was there.  
  
"This is a different voice than usual," He thought as he went back to his bedroom. He  
  
grabbed his dueling deck and started looking through it. The rules on Yu-Gi-Oh! was different  
  
that of the official game but Scott still liked the show just as much.  
  
"Magical Hats," He said taking the card out of his deck, "now if only this card worked  
  
like the one on the TV show, but no I got to waste two of my own cards to use it."  
  
"Doesn't have to be that way," the same voice said again.  
  
"Who..! What..!" Scott jumped up and looked around, in front of her she saw a ghost  
  
image of Yami Yugi Mutou (Lets called him Yami.) , standing there, "I must be dreaming," he  
  
said pinching her arm.  
  
"You aren't," Yami said, "I need your help."  
  
"What kind of trick is this?" he said surprised, "I know, its all in my head," Scott said  
  
trying to ignore the illusion, but the ghost image of Yami was still in his room.  
  
"Hello! Scott I'm not a made up person you know!" Yami said angrily.  
  
"Yes you are," Scott said walking up to him and throwing a punch at her. His fist went  
  
right through Yami, which then followed by a bright light that started on his right wrist and  
  
engulfed Scott, he closed his eyes to protect them, and when he opened them he found himself in  
  
a dark alley.  
  
"That was weird," he said getting up and brushing himself off, "and its dark out?" he  
  
looked at his left wrist to see what time it was, but instead of seeing his watch what he saw was  
  
an anime colored arm and a Battle City Duel Disk. He check his right wrist and saw an ancient  
  
looking watch with the Eye of Ra on it. He stuck his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a  
  
Locator Card. He then stuck his hand into his right pocket and pulled out a mirror and looked  
  
into it, but the reflection he saw wasn't his normal self.  
  
First his hair, it was a dirty brown-reddish color like always but it was wild anime style,  
  
his eyes where the same black color that they always were but they were big and round.  
  
"I'm a freaking cartoon!" he screamed, "I must be dreaming," he said pinching himself on  
  
the arm, but it hurt, "this can't be happening," he said in a panic, he was about to take off running  
  
down the alley until he heard and saw the same person that brought him there.   
  
{Oh my aching head. Yugi, are you okay.} Yami thought he said to Yugi but when he  
  
look, he saw Scott in Yugi's place. {Who are you and where is Yugi?} Yami asks Scott.  
  
"You should know, you brought me here in the first place and I don't know where Yugi is  
  
either. Also my name is Scott." Scott told Yami.   
  
{Why should I know you, Scott. Wait I remember now, I was battling Pegasus when I  
  
was about to attack his Thousand Eyes Restrict with my Magician of Black Chaos when, NO I  
  
lost the duel and Yugi's soul to Pegasus. But I'm transparent and you can see me. Also you don't  
  
have the Millennium Puzzle around your neck.} Yami says to Scott.  
  
"I think this is what attached you to me right now, Yami." Scott shows Yami the  
  
Millennium Watch.  
  
While this was happening, The holders of the 7 Millennium Items (Ring, Eye, Puzzle,  
  
Key, Scale, Necklace, and Rod) felt that their Millennium Items lost a little of its power. The  
  
person who felt it the most was Marik who was about to sent one of his Rare Hunters into the  
  
Shadow Realm when he felt that the Pharaoh' spirit was in a different Millennium Item which  
  
was near where his Rare Hunters were.  
  
"Go my Rare Hunters and find Little Scott and duel him for his Millennium Item and take   
  
his Rarest Card."   
  
While Scott was explaining how he got there to Yami, they were walking down the alley  
  
until they came to a duel between a cloaked man and someone else.  
  
"I tribute both my Alligator's Sword and my Panther Warrior to summon the Red Eyes  
  
Black Dragon!" a very familiar voice said.  
  
"That sounds like Joey!" Scott and Yami said . When he reached the place of the duel  
  
Exodia appeared on the field and obliterated Joey's Red Eyes in one blast.  
  
"You lose," the man in the cloak said, "now hand over your Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Okay, okay," Joey said upset that he lost, three of the other cloaked guys surrounded  
  
him.  
  
"We like to take things with force," the one with Exodia said.  
  
"Hey I said I would-" the three cloaked guys jumped Joey and started beating him up.  
  
"Oh my-" Scott and a girl said in shock.  
  
"There," the Exodia one said taking Red Eyes from Joey's deck.  
  
"We must them from beating up Joey." Yami told Scott.  
  
"No," Joey said passing out.  
  
But before they got the chance to something, something overtook the girl. "Stop!" she  
  
yelled running towards the fight, "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Who are you?" the Exodia one said.  
  
"I'm Kari Avrin," she said running to Joey's side.  
  
"Hmm," the Exodia one said taking out his Laptop and typing her name into his  
  
computer, "Oh, I will accept your challenge, and you will put your rare Barrel Dragon on the  
  
line."  
  
"What?!" Kari was taken back.  
  
"We should help her against these guys." Scott says to Yami.  
  
{We should wait to see if she needs our help first.} Yami told Scott.  
  
"Backing out?" the one with Exodia said, "No one challenges the Rare Hunter and backs  
  
out!"  
  
"Fine but if I win I get Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon back!" Kari said.  
  
"Okay then," the Rare Hunter said loading his cards into the duel disk and activating his  
  
Holo Imagers.  
  
"Okay?" Kari took her deck out of her pocket and stuck in the card slot, the disk flung its  
  
card recognizer out into position, and her life points jumped to 4000.  
  
"Lets begin!" Rare Hunter said drawing 5 cards.  
  
"Okay," Kari said drawing 5 cards.  
  
"I will start with one monster in defense mode and end my turn," Rare Hunter said  
  
placing his card, a holo version of a face down card appeared in front of him.  
  
"Wow! That so cool," Kari said looking at the card, "Real life holograms! I will start by  
  
summoning-" she stopped unsure of her move, "Okay I change, first I place a card face down,  
  
and summon Harpies Brothers in attack mode!" (1800/600) A half Harpy half man appeared on  
  
the field, "Now attack his face down card!" Kari ordered. Harpies Brother flew towards the card  
  
at amazing speed as the monster appeared; it was the Mystical Elf (800/2000) Harpies Brother hit  
  
the monster and flew back.  
  
"Your Harpies Brother was too weak to take on my Mystical Elf," Rare Hunter said.  
  
Rare Hunter 4000  
  
Kari 3800  
  
"Oh man," Kari said.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Rare Hunter said, "but no monster can stop the amazing  
  
power of Exodia, you might as well give up," he drew a card, "especially if I keep drawing cards  
  
like Graceful Charity."  
  
"What the Graceful Charity do?" Kari said as the magic card appeared on the field.  
  
"It allows me to draw three cards from my deck," He drew three cards, "and discard two,"  
  
he placed two card from his hand into the graveyard, "and to end my turn I will summon another  
  
monster in defense mode."  
  
"Before you do I will activate my card I placed down earlier," Kari said, the card didn't  
  
move, "How do I activate a card?"  
  
"You fool," the Hunter said," you press the button located by it."  
  
"Okay," Kari said pressing the button, "Light of Intervention, this prevents all your  
  
monsters from being played hidden from me," the face down card turned out to be Aqua Madoor  
  
(1200/2000)  
  
"Oh wow you can see my card not like you can get by it," the Rare Hunter said.  
  
"That's what you think!" Kari said drawing a card.  
  
"I will place another card face down, and tribute my Harpies Brother to summon this  
  
monster!" Kari said slapping down the Summoned Skull on the reader. Harpies Brothers  
  
disappeared and was replaced with the Summoned Skull (2500/1200). "Summoned Skull attack,  
  
his Aqua Madoor!" Kari yelled, "Lighting Strike!" Kari said as Summoned Skull destroyed Aqua  
  
Madoor.  
  
"No harm done," Rare Hunter said after the smoke cleared, Rare Hunter drew a card,  
  
"and here is the third."  
  
"What?!" Kari said surprised, "you already have three pieces!"  
  
"That's right," Rare Hunter said as he played another Graceful Charity, "another three  
  
cards for me, oh and look another Exodia piece," Rare Hunter said with a laugh.  
  
"I've got to destroy him before he draws the last piece," Kari said.  
  
"Fat chance of that happening," Rare Hunter said as Joey started to stir.  
  
"Joey," Kari said looking at him; he slowly looked up at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"What you mean to tell me your fighting for a person that doesn't even know you?" Rare  
  
Hunter said.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, I'm going to win your Red Eyes Back!" Kari said. Kari hung her head.  
  
"No don't give up," Joey said with a grunt, as he stood up, "don't give the creep the  
  
satisfaction of know he made you doubt yourself."  
  
"Your right Joey," Kari said.  
  
"Just get to his life points, get passed that monster and attack him directly!" Joey  
  
grunted.  
  
"You can do that?" Kari said surprised.  
  
"Yes you can my dear," Rare Hunter said, "but not if I play a magic card like this, Swords  
  
of Revealing Light!"  
  
"No not Swords of Revealing Light, now I can't attack for three turns!" Kari yelled.  
  
"I know and I think I will be winning this duel before these three turns are up," the hunter  
  
said with a smile, "and just to be safe I will summon another Aqua Madoor in defense mode!"  
  
Rare Hunter said.  
  
"The move I was waiting for, I'll activate a trap card, TRAP HOLE!" Kari yelled, as her  
  
card was activated a huge hole appeared under Aqua Madoor and sucked it inside. "Trap Hole  
  
destroys a monster with an attack of 1000 or more when it is summoned."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I still got swords and my elf to protect my life points," Rare Hunter said.  
  
"My turn," Kari said drawing a card. "Okay first I place two more cards face down, and  
  
summon the Dark Elf in attack mode (2000/800), and that will end my turn," an elf with purple  
  
hair and brown skin appeared on the field.  
  
"My turn," Rare Hunter said drawing a card. "This turn I play a card face down, just in  
  
case you manage to destroy the Exodia pieces in my hand."  
  
"Okay my turn," Kari said drawing a card, "I can't believe I'm actually doing a duel," she  
  
placed a magic card face down, "with my luck the card you need is the next one so," Kari said as  
  
the card appeared on the field, "Card Destruction to destroy all the cards in our hand, and to draw  
  
that many cards from our deck," Kari said with a smile.  
  
"No!" Rare Hunter said upset, "you will pay for that move!"  
  
"Alright," Joey said jumping into the air, as Kari and Rare Hunter discarded the cards  
  
from their hand and drew that many cards from their deck.  
  
"Without Exodia your deck is finished!" Kari said smiling.  
  
"Finish? Finish you say?" Rare Hunter said then started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kari said.  
  
"You fool, I've got 3 complete sets of Exodia in my deck."  
  
"WHAT?!!!! But I thought-"  
  
"You thought wrong, and to make this even better I will activate the card I played face  
  
down at the end of my last turn," Rare Hunter said activating the card, the hologram of the card  
  
flipped up to reveal, "Backup Soldier," Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Oh no!" Kari yelled, "That card allows you to get back 3 non-effect monsters with an  
  
attack of 1500 or less."  
  
"And you know which pieces I'm choosing," Rare Hunter said looking through is  
  
Graveyard."  
  
"Three pieces of Exodia!" Joey said.  
  
"Yes three pieces of Exodia and with Exodia's head in my hand that makes four!"  
  
"Now my turn," the Rare Hunter said drawing a card. "I summon the card that ensures  
  
my victory! Witch of The Black Forest, in attack mode!" Rare Hunter said slapping the card  
  
down on the reader, "and once I purposely kill it by attacking your Dark Elf I will have won this  
  
duel for my master!"  
  
"Can't let you do that!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Try and stop me!" Rare Hunter yelled as the Witch appeared on the field.  
  
"I will, with one of my hidden trap cards," Kari said, "activate trap card, Horn of  
  
Heaven!" Kari said.  
  
"Horn of Heaven?" Rare Hunter said confused.  
  
"This card allows me to stop one of your monsters from being summoned by destroying  
  
one of mine," Kari said, "now I offer Dark Elf," the Dark Elf turned into light and was absorbed  
  
by the Horn, then the Horn shot a beam of light at the Witch of the Black Forest that destroyed it.   
  
"No my witch!" Rare Hunter yelled as it was destroyed.  
  
"And since Horn of Heaven negated the summon of your witch, it never even touch the  
  
field so its effect becomes useless."  
  
"No matter," Rare Hunter said, "its only a matter of time before I draw the last piece of  
  
Exodia."  
  
"You forget, at the end of my turn, Swords will be extinguished!" Kari said drawing a  
  
card, "Now I summon another Harpies Brother in attack mode!" Kari yelled as the monster  
  
appeared on the field, "and I activate my second face down card, the trap card Dust Tornado!"  
  
"No not Dust Tornado!" Rare Hunter exclaimed, as a huge tornado flew towards him,  
  
Rare Hunter shielded himself from the tornado and when it passed his Swords of Revealing light  
  
was gone.  
  
"No my Swords!" Rare Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"With Swords gone I am free to attack your monsters, but before I do I will play a Magic  
  
Card," Kari said putting the card in the slot recognizer, "Monster Reborn, and I'm going to reborn  
  
a card that was sent from my hand to the graveyard, my second Summoned Skull in attack  
  
mode!"  
  
"Oh no!" Rare Hunter yelled seeing the end was near.  
  
"Now Summoned Skull number 1 attack his Mystical Elf!" Kari yelled as the Summoned  
  
Skull shot out its lightning destroying the Elf, "Now my second Summoned Skull attack with  
  
your lightning," the Summoned Skull unleashed it electrical attack that engulfed the Rare Hunter,  
  
who staggered to keep his footing, "and to deliver the final blow, Harpies Brother attack him  
  
NOW!" Kari yelled, and that was the end of the match.  
  
"She won!" Joey said jumping up into the air.  
  
"Kari won!" Scott and Yami said.  
  
"No, Master Marik I have failed you," Rare Hunter said falling face first on the floor.  
  
Kari breath a sigh of relieve, and turned off her Duel Disk, "That was close," she said  
  
falling down on her knees.  
  
"Hey you okay?" Joey said knelling down next to her.  
  
"Yeah," she said looking at him, "go get your Red Eyes Back."  
  
"Right," Joey said going over to the Hunter and taking his deck, "Joey quickly looked  
  
through it and found his Red Eyes Black Dragon, and he also took the locator card from him.  
  
Kari stood up, took her cards that were still in play and shuffled them back into her deck, "now to  
  
figure out what the heck am I doing here?"  
  
"Here you go," Joey said handing her the locator card and the Red Eyes Black Dragon, "it  
  
was cool how you kicked that hunter's butt."  
  
"Yeah," she took the cards, looked at them and handed them back to Joey, "I don't need  
  
them," she started walking away.  
  
"Wait," Joey said catching up with her, "I want to tell you thanks for getting my Red Eyes  
  
Black Dragon back for me."  
  
"Think nothing of it," Kari said as she kept walking.  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to ask you a question if it's no problem," Joey said.  
  
"Sure." Kari said.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Joey said.  
  
"Found out you placed Second in Duelist Kingdom after you lost to Yugi Mutou." Kari  
  
said.  
  
"Oh of course," Joey said, "that would explain it."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure anything after you way you kicked that guys butt and won my Red Eyes Black  
  
Dragon back for me," Joey said.  
  
"Did Yugi beat Pegasus?"  
  
"No," Joey said hanging his head down.  
  
"What?!" Kari said surprised, "then that means he didn't rescue his grandpa, Kaiba or  
  
Mokuba's soul from Pegasus!"  
  
"How do you know that?!" Joey said surprised.  
  
{How does she know that.} Yami and Scott thought that at the same time.  
  
"I get it your working for Pegasus!" Joey said pointing at her, "and that duel was planned  
  
to get me to trust you. Well Joey Wheeler isn't going to fall for that!"  
  
"Wait you got it all wrong!" Kari said coming to her own defense.  
  
"No you wait," Joey said yelling at her, "you tell your boss Pegasus that nothing is going  
  
to stop me from winning this here tournament and beating him!" And with that last remark Joey  
  
left Kari there standing alone in the ally. Then she left to go look for a place to stay.   
  
"Kari was awesome against the Rare Hunter. I think she is from the same world as me.  
  
Do you think I am right, Yami?" Scott asks Yami.   
  
{I think you are right, Scott.} Yami said to Scott as they were about to leave when the  
  
other 3 Rare Hunters stop him.  
  
"What are you doing in front of me and blocking the only way out?" Scott asks the 3 Rare  
  
Hunters.  
  
"We are not going away without your rarest card which is the Dark Magician." One of the  
  
three remaining Rare Hunters said.  
  
"If it's a duel you want, then let's do it." Scott said as he puts his deck in the Duel Disk  
  
and activate it. Also as that was happening, his Millennium Watch started to glow. YU-GI-OH!  
  
As Yami took control of Scott's body and became Yami Scott, he started to look like he was a  
  
Super Saiyajin from Dragon Ball Z expect for the glowing of his body.  
  
"Let's Duel!"   
  
Rare Hunter 4000  
  
Yami Scott 4000  
  
They both draw 5 cards. The Rare Hunter draw a card and starts the duel. "I put one card  
  
face down and put one monster in defense mode. I end my turn."  
  
Yami Scott draw a card and saw that he has all three Magnet Warriors in his hand and all  
  
he needs now is Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. He puts two trap cards down . "I put two cards  
  
face down and summons Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1700)!"   
  
"You fell for my trap; Activate Trap Card, Trap Hole!" the Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Activate Counter Trap Card, Seven Tools of the Bandit!"Yami Scott said and destroyed  
  
the Rare Hunter's Trap Card. "Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his face down card." Yami Scott  
  
told his monster and it reveal to be a Dark Elf in Defense mode and it was destroyed.  
  
Rare Hunter 4000  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
The Rare Hunter draw a card. "I put one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"You activated my other Trap Card, Acid Trap Hole and destroys your face down  
  
monster ." Yami Scott said.  
  
Yami Scott draw a card and put down one trap card. "I put one card face down and  
  
summons Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1500)! Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack  
  
him directly!."  
  
Rare Hunter 2300  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
"Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack him directly too!"  
  
Rare Hunter 800  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
"I end my turn now." Yami Scott said.  
  
The Rare Hunter draw a card. {Yes, I just got my rarest card, the Fiend of Megacyber.} "I  
  
summons my rarest card, the Fiend of Megacyber in attack mode (2200)!"  
  
Yami Scott gasps. "How can you summons that card without tribute one monster on your  
  
side of the field because this card has 6 stars on it!"  
  
"It is because of the Fiend of Megacyber's special effect which is when your opponent  
  
has two or more monsters on the field, the card can be summoned without tribute. The Fiend of  
  
Megacyber, attack his Gamma the Magnet Warrior now!" the Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Not so fast; Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack. Now you can't attack me this turn, Rare  
  
Hunter." Yami Scott said.  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "This is the end for you Rare Hunter, I summons Alpha the  
  
Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1400)!"  
  
"None of your monsters are strong enough to destroy my Fiend of Megacyber." the Rare  
  
Hunter said.  
  
"Wait and see. Monster Transformation!" the Rare Hunter watch and saw as Beta, Alpha  
  
and Gamma the Magnet Warriors formed into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500). "Valkyrion  
  
the Magna Warrior, attack his Fiend of Megacyber now!" Yami Scott said.  
  
Rare Hunter 0  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
"Master Marik, forgive me. I failed you." the Rare Hunter said as he collapsed. Yami  
  
Scott senses that the Rare Hunter went to the Shadow Realm and took his Locator Card and his  
  
Fiend of Megacyber card too. As he was about to leave when the Rare Hunter got up and he  
  
heard a different voice. "I see you beat my Rare Hunter, Pharaoh."  
  
"Who are you and why are you calling me Pharaoh?" Yami Scott asked. {I remember  
  
hearing about a Pharaoh who sealed the Shadow Games in the Millennium Items. That must be  
  
you, Yami.} Scott told Yami in their mind.  
  
"I am Marik. I am using my Millennium Rod to speak with you through my Rare Hunter  
  
and I will sent more Rare Hunters after you to get your Millennium Item, Pharaoh." Marik said  
  
through the Rare Hunter.  
  
"Why do you want my Millennium Watch for, Marik?" Yami Scott asked again.  
  
"I want your Millennium Watch so I will have the Pharaoh's power and be the next  
  
Pharaoh. Good Bye Pharaoh, till we meet again." Marik said and the Rare Hunter collapsed  
  
again.  
  
Yami Scott transformed back to Scott and they are walking down the street looking for a  
  
place to stay for the night. They come across a sign for a Motel, "Participants in Battle City get  
  
half off!" he said reading the sign, he quickly ran inside.  
  
"Welcome to Motel Jerry," the guy at the front desk said.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to get a room for the night," Scott asked the guy.  
  
"Okay, the cost is 50 dollars," the guy said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Scott said surprised, he then remembered the sign, he held up his Duel Disk.  
  
"So you are a participate in the Battle City Tournament," the guy said, "you get a room at  
  
half off."  
  
Scott took his wallet out and paid the man and followed him to his room. 


	2. Master of the Magicians

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The Return of Yami Yugi   
  
By Saevans  
  
Duel Two: Master of the Magicians  
  
(This story is linked to the story Lost Souls by Karl Rennie)  
  
Scott and Yami had just finish watching the duel between Joey and Kari vs. Espa and  
  
Fortune Teller on the roof of one of the buildings in Battle City.  
  
"Joey's skills as a duelist has grown since I last duel him." Yami said to Scott. "It look  
  
like it has, Yami." Scott said to Yami.  
  
They got down from the roof and decide to look for some duelists to battle with in the  
  
park. When they got to the park, there was no one there expect for a clown who was pointing at  
  
us and walking towards the circus tent.  
  
"I think he want us to follow him, Yami." Scott said to Yami. "I think I should take over  
  
in case this is a trap from Marik, Scott." Yami said to Scott and he agreed with him. Scott's  
  
Millennium Watch started to glow. YU-GI-OH! As Yami took control of Scott's body and  
  
became Yami Scott, he started to look like he was a Super Saiyajin from Dragon Ball Z expect  
  
for the glowing of his body.  
  
Yami Scott followed the clown into the circus tent and saw the clown in a replica of the  
  
Dark Magic Box. So he went in the box and appear in front of a computer with his fighting data  
  
on it. Then the Dark Magician card changed and appear in front of Yami Scott.  
  
"I am waiting for you, Scott. Now please play with my master, Arkana." Dark Magician  
  
said.  
  
"Arkana?" Yami Scott asks.  
  
"Only one people in the world can have Dark Magician and that is Magician Arkana.."  
  
Dark Magician said.  
  
"Don't pay tricks and show yourself, Rare Hunter." Yami Scott said.  
  
"Welcome, I am Arkana. My nickname is the Dark Magician Duelist." Arcana said.  
  
"Dark Magician Duelist?" Yami Scott asks.  
  
"Scott, I know you have a Dark Magician in your deck. But I am Dark Magician's real  
  
master. No one can win my Dark Magician from me." Arkana told Yami Scott.  
  
"You may never know. Duelists will pick among their trustworthy cards to build their  
  
own decks. So the cards can choose their masters too. When the card and duelist trust each other,  
  
their power is limitless. Rare Hunters have no heart for the cards. Ok, I accept your challenge. I  
  
will use my Dark Magician to defeat you" Yami Scott said.  
  
"But this room is too small to duel in. Follow me to a special arena we can duel in."  
  
Arkana said as he exit the room and go downstairs "Master Marik told me you will come."  
  
Yami Scott follows him and says "You mean the holder of the Millennium Rod and the  
  
leader of the Rare Hunters. Where is Marik anyway?"  
  
"He could be anywhere. He could even be in my mind." Arkana said as they are still  
  
walking downstairs to the arena.  
  
(Maybe this Arkana is under his control.) Yami Scott thought.   
  
They finally came to the room they will duel. They came to the table in the middle of the  
  
circle and shuffle their decks and then cut each other's deck. After that, the floor move each of  
  
them to a corner of the circle and lock their feet with chains.  
  
"What?" Yami Scott said.  
  
"Yes, so am I. Get ready for Magician Arkana's great escaping show." Arkana said as two  
  
dark energy disks appears on either side of the circle.  
  
"What?" Yami Scott said again.  
  
"Let me explain the rules of the duel. When one of us lose life points, one of the dark  
  
energy disks will move towards that person. The more you lose life points, the more the dark  
  
energy disk move towards that person. When the person's life points hit zero, that person will  
  
lose their soul to the Shadow Realm. Also the boxes below us will said the life points of the  
  
person you are dueling. When one of our life points hit zero, the box will open up and reveal a  
  
key that can open the chains that bind that person from escaping the dark energy blade. Do you  
  
understand the rules, Scott?" Arkana said to Yami Scott.  
  
"Yes." Yami Scott said.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
Arkana 4000  
  
Yami Scott 4000  
  
"I'll go first." Yami Scott draws a card and put a Magic card down. "I put one card face  
  
down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode (1700)! I end my turn." He said.  
  
Arkana draws a card and it is Dark Magician."I summon Magic Guide in defense mode  
  
(1500)!" (All I need is one more monster and then I can summon Dark Magician onto the field.)  
  
He thought. "I end my turn." He said.  
  
Yami Scott draws a card and plays a Magic card. "I play Card Destruction! We discard  
  
the cards in our hand into the graveyard and draws the same amount of cards from our deck" He  
  
said.  
  
"No, I have to get rid of my Dark Magician!" Arkana said.  
  
"Somehow I figured you will have the Dark Magician in your hand. Discard your hand or  
  
you will forfeit the duel." Yami Scott told Arkana.  
  
They both discard their cards in their hand and draws the same amount of cards from their  
  
deck.  
  
"I activate my face down card, Brain Control. I take control of your Magic Guide and I  
  
sacrifices Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Magic Guide to summon Dark Magician. Dark  
  
Magician, Attack him directly with Dark Magic Attack!" Yami Scott said.  
  
Arkana 1500  
  
Yami Scott 4000  
  
The dark energy disk moved closer to Arkana to the amount of Life Points lost.  
  
Yami Scott puts down a Counter Trap card. "I put one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Arkana draw a card and thought (One more direct attack and I'm finished. But these three  
  
cards will do to get my Dark Magician back .) "I put two cards face down and summon Mystic  
  
Tomato in defense mode (1100)! I end my turn." He said.  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1500)!.  
  
Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack his Mystic Tomato Now!"  
  
"You activated my Trap Card, Dark Renew." Arkana told Yami Scott as a coffin appears.  
  
"You activated my Counter Trap Card, Seven Tools of the Bandit." Yami Scott told  
  
Arkana.  
  
"Not so fast you activated my Face Down Card, Seven Tools of the Bandit." Arkana told  
  
Yami Scott.  
  
Arkana 500  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
The dark energy disk moved closer to Yami Scott and more closer to Arkana.  
  
"Dark Renew takes a monster on both sides of the field and sent them to the Graveyard.  
  
But in return, its brings back a monster lost by the card owner. That means me." Arkana said  
  
"You want your Dark Magician back." Yami Scott said.  
  
"Yes, you are right Scott. Come back my Dark Magician." Arkana said as his Dark  
  
Magician appear from inside the coffin onto the field.  
  
"Now you have your wish. It's Dark Magician vs Dark Magician. We will see who the  
  
real master is. " Yami Scott said  
  
"Our monster's points are identical. Now mere attacking will not be enough. Only the real  
  
master of the Dark Magician will be the one to win." Arkana said.  
  
"I put one card face down and end my turn." Yami Scott said.  
  
Arkana draw a card. (I will match him move with move.) I put one card face down and  
  
end my turn.  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "I put one card face down and end my turn.."  
  
Arkana draw a card. "Good move Scott, I also put one card face down as well and end my  
  
turn."  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "I put down my last card face down and end my turn."  
  
Arkana draw a card. "So will I. We both have three cards face down and one Dark  
  
Magician. Now we see who has the better cards on the field. I play a Magic Card, the Mystical  
  
Gavotte. Now say good bye to your Dark Magician."  
  
Chains came from the Mystical Gavotte and tied Yami Scott's Dark Magician under it  
  
and was about to drop.  
  
"Not so fast. I activate Magical Hats. Now you need to find him." Yami Scott said.  
  
The Mystical Gavotte drops on the wrong hat.  
  
"No. But I will prevail. Now Thousand Knives, these magical daggers will find your Dark  
  
Magician under those hats." Arkana said.  
  
"Not if I save him first, Go Curse Breaker." Yami Scott said as the remaining Magical  
  
Hats and the Thousand Knives disappears.  
  
"Now Dark Magician, Attack now with Dark Magic." Both of them said as their Dark  
  
Magicians destroy each other. "Now my Dark Magician will reappear, Monster Reborn!" Their  
  
Dark Magicians reappear on the field.  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "Now why don't you unlock us from these chains and finish this  
  
duel with honor."  
  
"With honor and ruin the fun. Never." Arkana said.  
  
"You leave me no choice. I play Swords of Revealing Light. Its stops you from attacking  
  
for three whole turns. I also summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1700)! I end my  
  
turn.  
  
Arkana draw a card. "I end my turn."  
  
Yami Scott draw a card. "I tribute Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon Summoned Skull  
  
in attack mode (2500)! Summoned Skull, Attack his Dark Magician now."  
  
Summoned Skull and Arkana's Dark Magician destroyed each other.  
  
"Dark Magician, Attack him directly with Dark Magic." Yami Scott said.  
  
Arkana 0  
  
Yami Scott 3000  
  
Yami Scott reverted to Scott and the box on the floor open up to reveal a Locator Card  
  
and a Key to the chains to his legs . While this was happening, the dark energy disk moved closer  
  
to Arkana and he pulls a key out of his shelf and was about to unlock his chains when Marik's  
  
voice appears in his mind.  
  
(You have failed me, Arkana. For that you have to be punished.) Marik said.  
  
"Master Marik, I'm sorry I lost to Scott. Please forgive me. Give me a second chance."  
  
While Arkana was saying that, the key disappeared from his hand and he drop it.  
  
After Scott finish unlocking his chains and pick up his Locator Card, he ran to Arkana  
  
and unlock his chains with the key he dropped. Then Scott threw Arkana away from where he  
  
was standing to avoid the dark energy disk. But Arkana was already in the Shadow Realm thanks  
  
to Marik. Before Scott got a chance to take his Rarest Card, Arkana got up and Marik was talking  
  
through him.  
  
"I see you beat an another one of my Rare Hunters. But the next one you will be dueling  
  
will be the Silent One and he will beat you with an Egyptian God Card I put in his desk." Marik  
  
told Scott.  
  
Before Scott had a chance to ask Marik what a Egyptian God Card was, Arkana fainted  
  
back to a coma. Scott took one of Arkana's Dark Magicians and left the building he was in to  
  
search for another duelist to duel with. 


End file.
